


About Eve

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Mrs. Fletcher (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Post-Canon, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Set after the show, so spoilers!☆☆☆The morning after Eve's party, Amanda wakes up to the chime of her phone.
Relationships: Amanda Olney & Julian Spitzer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	About Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts), [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



> Thank you LF and Cleo for joining me in this madness and for keeping me sane. I hope you enjoy this little diddy.

Julian  
  
**Today** 9:16 AM  
**Julian:** Hey Amanda. It’s Julian  
  
**Julian:** From last night at Eve’s party  
  
**Amanda:** Yup. How many threesomes do you think I have on any given night?  
  
**Julian:** Oh, I didn’t mean anything by it I swear I just figured it’s a number you don’t recognize  
  
**Amanda:** Chill. I’m just messing with you.   
  
**Amanda:** I put my number in your phone after we got back from the liquor store, remember?  
  
**Julian:** Right.  
  
**Julian:** I just wanted to thank you  
  
**Amanda:** For?  
  
**Julian:** Umm, how do I say it  
  
**Amanda:** For giving you and Eve the push you needed?  
  
**Julian:** That would be it, yeah  
  
**Amanda:** Always happy to help start a threesome.   
  
**Amanda:** Though I'm slightly offended you aren't thanking me for my sexual prowess. I thought we had fun!  
  
**Julian:** We did  
  
**Julian:** It was great!  
  
**Amanda:** I'm giving you a hard time again. You need to relax.  
  
**Amanda:** And, now you have my number, so don’t be a stranger.  
  
**Julian:** Speaking of that  
  
**Julian:** You wouldn’t happen to have Eve’s home number would you? I think her phone’s still busted  
  
**Julian:** Well at least I hope that’s the case otherwise she just doesn’t want to talk to me  
  
**Amanda:** Why do you say that? She seems really into you from what I can see.  
  
**Julian:** I've sent her like 10 messages since last night and she hasn't replied to any of them.  
  
**Amanda:** 10\. Wow. Okay.  
  
**Julian:** Too much?  
  
**Amanda:** I don't know, did you text with her before, or is this all new?  
  
**Julian:** We used to text a lot, and then we kind of didn't  
  
**Julian:** She wanted me to date people my own age and I tried talking to this girl at work, but it didn't work out because I can't stop thinking about Eve  
  
**Amanda:** I get it. There is a lot going on. Let's assume her cell phone is still busted. I haven't heard from her either, and she might still be sleeping, or she's dealing with Brendan.  
  
**Amanda:** Here’s her number: 914-754-8835. Maybe give it an hour in case she's still trying to wake up.  
  
**Julian:** Thanks Amanda  
  
**Julian:** I really appreciate your help  
  
**Amanda:** Good luck, you've got this.  
  



End file.
